


Cutting or Why James Franco Wears Cardigans

by RTLUV



Series: This is('nt) the End as long as we have love [5]
Category: This Is the End (2013)
Genre: Art, Blood, Cutting, M/M, Multi, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING:<br/>Dont read if u cant handle self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting or Why James Franco Wears Cardigans

James-  
Art. Sometimes I cut because I'm stressed. I sound like a idiot for the reason of why i cut myself. But like i said stress is a leading cause......sometimes its hard cooking for six grown men. Sometimes its stressful not knowing if I'm a bad cook to them. Its just stressful not knowing their every thought. But like i said the main purpose is the creation of art on my pale flesh. The one damn thing that keeps me from an overwhelmed state though is a razor blade. Its a little tinted though. Years of relief plastered onto the once immaculate smooth metal surface. I admit it is a bit of a unhealthy habit. I know i shouldnt pick up a blade at all but....relief feels so good. And art is the relief of the soul. The fact that the boys don't know makes me nervous a lot. What if one day they discover my horrible secret? What if they hate it to the point they leave? No. They wont leave. They love me to much, its idiotic to think such a thought. I slowly lock the bathrooms door behind me and prop my body up against the locked door. I have at the most seven minutes before they start looking for me. Thank god it takes only a few seconds to achieve relief. I quickly pull out my razor and yank up my sleeve. I turn the razor slowly watching it glisten so beautifully. I look down at my pale perfect flesh, my canvas is in need of its dark crimson art. I stretch out my arm and set my gaze to the warpath of my wrist. I watch as in one steady movement i create a red river of destruction. Its beautiful. I feel relief wash over me in a wave of purity as i make my newest masterpiece. I keep my eyes open widely watching the art be created. Knock. "Whats up?" I yell "James hurry up! I gotta piss" I quickly wrench up my sleeve "One sec!" I yell back and shove my razor in my back pocket while reaching over and flushing the toilet. I unlock and open the door only for it to be shoved back by Seth. "You took forever!" He rushes past me unzipping his pants. I laugh and leave the room shutting the door behind me to give my boyfriend some privacy. I didnt get to finish my art but oh well. Its perfect the way it is i guess.


End file.
